Aka Night
Aka Night (赤夜, Aka Yoru) was formerly a magics and artillery teacher to the students at the Fioren Guard Academy, tasked with teaching them about magic, how to develop their own and use it, and how to use weapons, namely guns. She left the academy due to unknown reasons and instead joined a guild to further her magical abilities, believing to not tie herself down anymore to any permanent job such as teaching any more. Whether she plans to return to teaching is unknown. Aka is also the heir to the Night Family, and the older sister of Gin Night. She negated her responsibilities and duties to the Night Family a long time ago due to her self-blame that Gin had "died" because of her. Appearance Aka's confidence and lively spirit comes out as her apparent sassy attitude and behavior. Such is shown with the way she often stands, a good posture, upright, and that air of confidence about her that tends to have people gravitate towards her. Her wide open eyes give an appearance of friendly openness, most times with a smirk on her face as she is often poking fun at her peers. Most would think, because of her rather revealing outfit, that she has no class, or is a rather provocative woman, when it's the exact opposite, and she just loves her body and feels the need that everyone should know it as well. Her spirited eyes tend to fluctuate in their color, normally appearing as a light amber color, but in the light they can gain a gold-like tint, or in darker lightening they'll even get redder, as well as when she starts getting pissed off. Because of her flippant attitude, her eyes give away her emotions most of the time, giving her a disadvantage when trying to hide her emotions. Aka has thin arched eyebrows and long cherry-red hair reaching to the floor. She has never cut it, and styles it into a long ponytail, securing two chopstick-hair-ornaments in the hair tie of her ponytail. She wears her bangs on the right side of her face, leaving them long but styled so that she can still see, and is not a hindrance when in battle. Aka also wears some of her hair clipped back with a skull on the left side of her face. Framing her neck on both sides is also some hair left out that reaches down to the tops of her breasts. Rarely does she wear her hair down except for on occasions when at the guild or on her down time. But Aka considers wearing her hair down to be tedious and a nuisance to try and not trip on. Aka has an average height of 5'7" but her legs do tend to stand out as long looking. She has lightly tanned skin, due to most of her time spent outdoors. She has a small nose and a more roundish face with less sharp, harsh, facial features. Her stomach is flat and her torso slim, but her thighs have a slim and decent thickness that still suggests her lithe build, along with her rather large bosom. Her muscles don't bulge and stand out, but she does have a lot of strength in her arms from wielding swords and guns, and in her abdomen from putting herself through strenuous exercises when she was younger. Her figure definitely has its curved, feminine build. Something that is not known to most people, is that she has a small—barely noticeable—tattoo of a feather design on her upper left hip. She often subconsciously stands with one hand on her hip, but never slouches. Aka's sense of style is displayed to it's fullest extent, no matter how bold it is, she sets out to make statements as she believes her live should be a big statement. She commonly wears a leather black bikini top patterned with red flames, a semblance to her flame magic. She wears a black long sleeved, finger-less glove on both arms and wears two cuff-like bracelets. Aka wears black short-shorts, secured with a white studded belt. She often denotes how her outfit makes for maximize flexibility to further enhance her fighting capabilities. Aka wears black boots, and a white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes. Personality Aka's normal sassy demeanor, sarcastic humor, and teasing attitude make her come across as shallow more often that not. Regardless of what other people seem to think, Aka has a hell of a lot of confidence, but refrains from being too arrogant. Aka notes that there is a difference between a sassy woman, and a bitch with no class, claiming that she's "the former of course". Her assertive nature and quick comebacks are what she's known for a lot of the time, and where her impulsivity tends to shine through thanks to her calculated—but brash—decisions. A risk-taker at heart, Aka much prefers to take the chance and experience the journey, rather than be held back by what most have, which is natural reason. While being risk-prone has its advantages of a situation going in her favor, it also leads her to push into uncharted territory without thinking much of the long-term consequences. She tends to combat most of her boredom with extra risk. Alongside her magic comes her firey temper which is the exact opposite of what one would expect. Instead of exploding and raging with steam, Aka keeps a pretty well cap on how much to let her anger simmer. It's no secret that Aka's appearance is full of life and energy, but so is her nature. The thing she enjoys most is to push boundaries (whether it be good or bad), and discovering and using new things and ideas; especially with her knack for guns and new types of magic bullets, it has led her to having a deal with the one of the biggest magic bullet manufactures that allows her to first-hand test all of their new lines and betas, in exchange for her extensive feedback. Her time in the Military Academy also gave her leeway into trying new things, so her joining a guild so suddenly after her leave of absence honestly came as no surprise to her former students and colleagues. If truth were to be told, her closest colleague often remarked that she figured Aka wouldn't be tied down at the job for long. Aka is someone who lives in the moment and dives into the action, leading her to typically enjoy drama, passion, and pleasure (in different senses). Although when it comes to people she cares about being swept up into drama and rumors, she'll keep kidding about it—leading her to seem insensitive some times—until she reveals an hour later that the perpetrator is unconscious in an alleyway with a clear message to leave them alone. Just like her father, she shares a knack and a love for travelling and collecting unique items. She holds a love for freedom and sometimes muses that she identifies with an air element. So putting her in a box, both mentally and physically, wont do well for her, or for the person who initiated the situation. In the other sense, she struggles with constant repetitions, hardline rules, and generally anything that requires her to do something tedious enough that the task becomes intolerable, requiring a massive effort for Aka to stay focused long enough. She doesn't do well with authority but stifles most of her defiance when she knows that arguing or resisting would be irrational and—not to mention—dumb. Years having passed Aka has definetely come a long way from the way she acted in her childhood and tries to stick with something just-short-of passive-aggressiveness. In her childhood, Aka respected her parents and tutors, but didn't tolerate doing anything that she saw didn't benefit her, or was unnecessary in her opinion, leading to many a defiant-outburst. To most, it appeared like she was spoiled bratty kid, when mostly the case was that her intelligence enabled her to see such hard concepts (like a tough math equation) as rather easy. Although her nature to not conform to normal rules normally lands her in a lot of trouble. Aka's intuitiveness has led her to become very perceptive of her surroundings and behaviors of others. She tends to have an unfiltered view accompanying a unique skill to notice small changes. Whether a shift in facial expression, new clothing style, or a broken habit, Aka tends to pick up quite well on hidden thoughts and motives, giving way to one of her favorite past times, which is to grab a cup of coffee, and sit outside people watching. She finds it very interesting and fun to note the little habits and quirks people have that they don't even realize they're doing. History Synopsis |-| RP's= *Training with A Dragon and A Pyromancer *New Threat: Enter Abyss Fang |-| S-Class Trials= *Aka's island trials *Tangoing with a Rock Magic and Abilities Magic Knightmare Magic *'Knightmare Magic' (ナイトメア魔法, Naitomea Mahō): is a Caster, Holder, and lost Magic that focuses on taking Aka's deepest and greatest fear and making various versatile uses. It is considered forbidden for mages to learn due to its dark nature in general, sometimes mistakingly known for being apart of the Black Arts. Knightmare Magic has three methods for the user to manipulate their greatest fear for their own advantage, which with enough trainning, all three can be used, but not at the same time, as there is only a singular fear to be used, which is what the user fears the most. However, simply using this magic requires the user to be able of overcoming and/or facing their fears to be capable of using it, otherwise it becomes completely useless. Once the magic is used, the user's fear, also called a Knightmare, become a sentient being existing within it, no matter what said fear may be, it will have a mind of its own, but isn't neccesarily evil, depending on what the fear is, otherwise, it's only purpose would be to frighten the user so that it would be unable to use the magic and manipulate it. **'Fear Armor: Winter's Night' (恐怖の鎧・冬の夜, Kyōfu no Yoroi: Fuyu no Yo): is a specially tailored armor for Aka to wear, made specifically from her greatest fears. The armor has the color scheme of her sister, Gin's, favorite colors and was crafted from the memories of her alone. Aka also named the armor as a play on words, giving it's first part: Winter, due to the when Gin was "killed", on the coldest day of winter. It also happened to be nighttime, but the armor is also resemblance of a Knight. This armor grants Aka not only defensive properties, but also magical resistance, along with enhancing her physical abilities extreme strength and durability. Due to the armor working in such close conjunction with Aka's fears, the overall strength of the armor depends on how much fear it feeds off of her, meaning the more frightened the user the more powerful the armor, while the more courageous the user is, the less powerful the armor, the Fear Armor's special ability is also affected by this. The special ability is like a trump card for Aka, gaining the unique ability based off of what her fear is. ***'Fear Armor Trump Card: Soul Blizzard' (恐怖の鎧・勝利カード・魂猛吹雪, Kyōfu no Yoroi Shōri Kādo: Tamashī Mō Fubuki): the unique ability granted onto Aka's armor courtesy of her type of fear. **'Fear Weapon: Admiral Storm' (恐怖の武器・司法嵐, Kyōfu no Buki: Shihō Arashi): Capable of striking fear and icy darkness into her opponents. It's not a weapon to take lightly. It also works with her armor and helps to enhance her overall movement and agility. Guns Magic *'Guns Magic' ( , Ganzu Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets, which produce various magical effects. It also gets mistaken for re-quip magic because of the various guns Aka can summon. The difference is that the guns summoned are made completely out of magical energy. Regular, ordinary, guns can also become imbued with the guns magic to change what the guns shoot out, such as fire bullets, lightning bullets, and etc. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fires Magic bullets. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. Due to the magic not being any where close to Requip Magic, the user has have either learned Requip: The Gunner Magic, or carry a gun on hand with them, as Guns Magic only comes in the form of bullets. A handy supply is also necessary to keep on hand due to it being a Holder Magic, Aka can actually run out. **'Homing Shot' (ホーミング射撃, Hōmingu Shageki lit. Homing Firing Shot): After locking onto her target with her Magic Gun, Aka is able to charge up a shot, which homes in on the target(s), creating a magic seal on every single target she intends to use it on, and fires multiple shots in the span of .10 seconds, so that the magic bullets all hit her targets at the same time and explode upon contact. **'Sunlight Shot' (日光射撃, Nikkō Shageki): Aka fires a bullet into the sky which releases a very bright, white light which temporarily blinds everyone in the surrounding area. This can also take the form of a large beam of light erupting from his gun. **'Sleep Bullet '(睡眠弾, Suimin Dan): Shoots a magic bullet that causes her target to fall asleep. If one can resist its sleeping effect, normally the sheer amount of pain is enough to cause a victim to pass out as well, since sleeping bullets tend to pack an extra punch. **'Wide Shot' (広域弾丸, Kouiki Dangan): Aka fires a single bullet from her gun that splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. Fire Magic *'Fire Magic: Untamed Flame' (火の魔法•野蛮火炎, Hi no Mahō - Yabakaen): this type of magic is a variant of Fire Magic that utilizes hotter fire flames and restricts the amount of control the user has. While its versatility goes down, it allows for more controlled and powerful spells to rise up in place of the more stricter control when it comes to using this magic. It's still a Caster Type, but an added feature is that Aka can also manipulate and control other external sources of fire when connected with her own fire magic, the only time she is able to actually manipulate fire and do as she wills it. Flame Magic can become hotter and more powerful if Aka keeps a source of fire nearby to essentially "feed" her magic and help it grow. Rayne has mentioned before that Aka's flame magic could rival hell's flames itself. Aka has said that she is able to control the temperature of her flames to some degree, but prefers it at its hottest temperature. A users personality has been said to contribute to the fire magic as well, some referring to it as a kind of self-molding magic, because the flames take in its caster, who they are, and adapts to them, becoming a mirror to their selves in magic form. So due to Aka's natural feisty and stubborn personality, the flames react as such and become more powerful. **'Crescent Flame' (三日月の炎, Mikadzuki no Honō): **'Roaring Blast' (轟音, Gōon): A blast of fire sent shooting straight outwards from the palms of her hands **'Hazing Burn' (喘ぎの熱傷, Aegi no Nesshō): An enormous wall of fire razes the ground in a line, and she can control where to direct it and how. **'Firespin' (火ピン, Hi Pin): A spiraling torrent of fire comes swirling out of her hands. **'Volcano' (火山, Kazan): With a stomp and a magic circle on the ground, Aka can target anyone in her mind for the volcano of fire to erupt under. **'Striking Slash' ( ): With a kick or sweep of her leg, Aka can send out long streams of fire to her targets. Abilities Ways-Of-Combat Armed Techniques Marksmanship Specialist: To Aka, having several skills is essential for a person to be well versed in areas of combat that they may need to use when others are ineffective. Her main—preferred—gun is a , definitely useful for long-ranged attacks, although it can become a rather good make-shift baseball bat. Aka has firsthand proof of how much all that metal can really hurt. Her vision is already exceptionally good, but she still uses her Rifle Shades to further enhance her vision in areas that aren't humanly possible. Without them, she is known for being able to make the longest shots, whether she's atop a tall building or low in a ditch. Her slender nimble fingers are great for stabilizing the gun when she needs to make a severely-steady shot. Another gun of her choice that she normally keeps on hand is her . Her choice in this gun is because it's a very effective and reliable gun with fast reloading capabilities. Easy to shoot, disassemble, and maintain without losing any of its power made it a preferred gun at the Fioren Guard Academy. It makes even the worst of shooters look worthwhile with its extremely accuracy. Not to mention it looks badass in her opinion. Master Swordmanship Specialist: Unarmed Techniques Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Before learning magic, Aka was exposed to physical combat at a young age, equipping her with the skills necessary enough to defend herself without magic. Aka is more attuned to delivering her punches and kicks to more vital parts of the body. Her style of fighting revolves around her getting close to her target in order to utilize close combat skills. Her fighting style is primarily based on the techniques of , a martial art dealing in striking and grappling with a variety of punches, kicks and joint locks. She has been trained to use her surroundings to her advantages, stance set so that she is in the opponent's blindside, making her difficult to hit, and giving her greater advantage. Her stances are unique due to that it focuses on so many different angles with her body. Aka has spent time particularly focusing on balance, stance and stability, shifting stance to make herself appear smaller and harder to hit while she focuses on maximizing the strength and speed in every one of her attacks. Angles play a huge factor for her when she's fighting. Her agility plays a huge factor in her style of combat as she dances in and out of range, implementing techniques from to keep distance, particularly against armed opponents. Her usage of joint locks and grappling techniques are imperative to her control over the battlefield, as when fused with her striking capabilities, can quickly take over and neutralize foes. If she can trick her opponent to thinking something less of her when it's not, she considers it an advantage. She often describes it as "looking at a—temporarily—docile lion and failing to acknowledge the predator beneath", something her opponent would be at fault with. Shifting and turning within a stance is very vital to Aka delivers a strike, as without the proper technique of shifting her blows, they can become useless and/or inefficient. Aka normally carries it out by moving and turning on the heels or balls of her feet. She'll even notably use her tiptoes to "dance" away from an attack or to evade one smoothly and more swiftly. She keeps from doing too large of hits with this style, since it allows for counter-attacks to more vulnerable areas. Other styles have gone into what she uses today, such as , which works on using footwork and a series of kicks and hand strikes to bridge the distance with an opponent, useful if she can't, or it's to dangerous, to get in close. It largely focuses on grappling techniques as well if Aka is able to latch onto the head or neck, she can immediately control the balance of the opponent for a take down, or to isolate a wrist or arm and apply a join twisting throw, depending on her situation. Hapkido is a comprehensive system and once the opponent's balance has been taken, there are a myriad of techniques to disable and subdue the opponent. Aka's style is fierce and ferocious, matching her personality. She prefers her hands and delivers incredible combos, she can fight against high-level of skill opponents, she can fight multiple opponents and implements her magic into a variety of flamed punches or kicks. She's even able to still use her guns at close range and pistol-whip the shit out of people, creating a dual-purpose with them. Physical Prowess Maximum Agility: Immense Endurance: Extensive Reflexes: Equipment Magic Glasses *'Eyewear Magic' (合い着魔法 Aigi Mahō): is a type of Holder Magic that Aka wears as a simple pair of glasses. They look like normal shades and can come in various uses, making them highly versatile as just about anyone who has innate magical power can use them, meaning that the regular population can't utilize them. This type of magic infuses powerful lacrimas with specially made glasses to produce this type of magic, and the properties of one pair are based on what type of lacrima is infused with them. Furthermore, the Range Shades were combined with a long-distance communicating lacrima and a telescope-vision lacrima, enabling the user to adjust their glasses and be able to zoom in on far away things. The more expensive the glasses, the more powerful they become, such as the rare fusion glasses, where they had been combined with more than one-type of magic-type lacrima, such as combining a telescope-vision lacrima and a covering lacrima, enabling the user wearing the shades to be able to zoom in on targets or locations, as well as highlight and pinpoint targets that are hiding behind rocks or other pieces of shrubbery. **'Rifle Shades' (銃夜暗, Jū Yain): They work to further enhance her own vision and assist Aka with pinpointing her exact targets, as well as zoom in on them. The farthest distance she has ever tried with these glasses was several yards. Although their main purpose is to aid her in shooting, they have a double use to them, wherein she's able to use them to also spy into camps from afar, and use them almost like a telescope. Guns *'Sniper Rifle' (狙撃銃, Sogeki Jū): The main gun she uses, and her most favorite. Aka uses it for long distance attacks, covert attacks, and when she needs to stealthily get her target. *'Beretta M9/92 Pistol': Along with her gun-specialist friend, Aka was able to request a custom-made handgun with qualities that she thought would best suit her needs. The gun ended up being so successful for her—while she was at the academy—that other guard and military personnel kept requesting where she had managed to get such a pistol. Even though her gun was custom made, with special enhancements, she agreed to manufacture more like it from her blueprints, just without the upgrades she has on hers, but still makes it a unique gun. Quotes *''"If I ever decide to become a crime-fighting shit swizzler, who rooms with a bunch of other little whiners at Cockaigne Manor with some creepy, old, bald, Heaven's Gate-looking motherfucker... on that day, I'll send your gleaming, happy ass a friend request."'' (Aka informing Leruse) Trivia To be deleted later - Statistics= }} Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Guns Magic User Category:Lunar Magic User Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias